


Monday Morning Meddling

by WintersLonging (LivingSilver)



Series: Motorcycle Diaries [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Rated M for Swearing, meddling natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/WintersLonging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Put Me Onto Your Black Motorcycle</p><p>“I don’t see what the problem is Lewis. I’m just going to get it all from Barnes anyways.”<br/>“Get what from me?” Bucky says groggily, making an entrance in to the kitchen complete with bed head, flimsy tank top, and sweat pants.<br/>Darcy’s arms are crossed over her chest as she glares daggers at Natasha, while Natasha looks more like a cat with cream.<br/>“Have you been interrogating my girl, Romanoff?” Bucky says sternly, but his blue eyes are alight with mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a short, innocent companion to Put Me Onto Your Black Motorcycle. Takes place the Monday after Bucky and Darcy's date Friday night. I don't know how much or if I will write anymore for this to become a collection or whatever; I've been pretty busy and I'm not really having alot of inspiration at the moment. This has been on my computer for the past few weeks; not as polished as I would like but I thought I would post anyways. Ubeta'd.

Monday morning. Darcy is in the kitchen patiently waiting for the toaster to spit out her pop tarts and trying to have her first cup of coffee in relative peace, so far it’s a success. The kitchen on this floor is blissfully unoccupied this morning.

 

"So how was your date with Barnes?"

 

 And fucking frosting on a pop tart, what is it with ex-Russian assassins sneaking up on her.  Christ, she is not going to be able to outwit Natasha “Black Widow” Romanoff on a Monday morning with only half a cup of coffee in her system. Retrieving her pop tarts from the toaster, Darcy turns to face her.

 

Natasha is standing on the other side of the counter top island, somehow managing to look elegant even in workout clothes and wearing her signature “I know something you don’t know” smirk.

 

 "It went pretty well," Darcy tries to act nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a bite of her pop tart.

 

"Just pretty well Lewis? That's interesting. Because Stark said something unusual came up on the security footage Friday night. "

 

"Oh, really?” Darcy says feigning interest.

 

"He wouldn't say exactly, but it even had him blushing." Natasha’s green eyes are scrutinizing every layer of Darcy’s body language.

 

Darcy conveniently chooses to avoid responding by taking a sip of her coffee and cramming more pop tart in her mouth. Natasha watches.

 

"It was you and Barnes wasn’t it?"

 

"What?" Darcy attempts to seem confused, making her eyebrows do that little furrow thing.

 

"Was it in the elevator?" Natasha prods, starting to walk leisurely around the island to where Darcy stands on the other side.

 

"One of the couches?"

 

"...it wasn't here in the kitchen was it?" She says with a frowning realization, quickly removing her hand from the counter top.

 

"Oh my god, Natasha! No, go away! Look at how much damage you managed to accomplish by just knowing what my favorite pizza place is, I’m not giving you any details of my sex life!” Darcy exclaims exasperated, and then quickly face palms herself at having inadvertently given Natasha ammo.

 

"So you did have sex?" she smirks triumphantly. It only lasts momentarily before her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “And I wouldn’t exactly call it damage, Lewis. If it wasn’t for me, you and Barnes would still be in the stealing glances phase of checking each other out.”

 

Darcy huffs and looks up at the ceiling.

 

“Unless the sex was bad?” Natasha asks archly. As if sex with James “Fuck Me” Barnes could ever be anywhere close to bad.

 

“Yes it was absolutely, positively the worst sex I’ve ever had,” Darcy responds flatly, bringing her frustrated gaze down from the ceiling to meet Natasha’s playful one.

 

“I don’t see what the problem is Lewis. I’m just going to get it all from Barnes anyways.”

 

“Get what from me?” Bucky says groggily, making an entrance in to the kitchen complete with bed head, flimsy tank top, and sweat pants.

 

Darcy’s arms are crossed over her chest as she glares daggers at Natasha, while Natasha looks more like a cat with cream.

 

“Have you been interrogating my girl, Romanoff?” Bucky says sternly, but his blue eyes are alight with mischief.

 

“No, of course not”. Natasha’s expression is a picture of mock offense. “I’m just trying to find out what the fruits of my labor are.”

 

 “Come here doll,” Bucky says pulling a tense Darcy into a protective embrace, cradling her head against his chest and stroking a hand soothingly down her back.

 

“She’s being mean to me. She won’t leave me alone”. Darcy’s pouts dramatically into Bucky’s broad chest which muffles half of her words.

 

“Shhh, its okay I’m here now sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice is brimming with mock reassurance.

 

Darcy inhales deeply, enjoying the little cocoon of Bucky’s strong arms. Exhaling, one eye slips back open, only to catch Natasha mouthing something silently at Bucky. Darcy tilts her chin up to catch Bucky mouthing something back.

 

“You jerk! Stop it! What are you telling her?!” Darcy pounds on his chest playfully.

 

“I was just telling her about how much you like my motorcycle,” Bucky teases innocently before he and Natasha both break out in to laughter.

 

 Bucky’s arms keep Darcy firmly in place against him but she tilts her head up and away from the two of them until the laughing subsides.

 

“Darcy, sweetheart, look at me,” Bucky says softly.

 

Darcy rewards him with a “hmph” instead.

 

“Darce,” and he gently grips her chin to turn her face towards him.

 

And he looks down at her with expressive blue eyes.

 

“We’re just having some fun, doll. Say you’ll forgive me?” His thumb strokes lightly over her chin.

 

How can she say no that fucking face? Besides it’s not like she’s actually mad, more like mildly annoyed, mostly with herself, their little exhibition was her idea after all, but she knows Natasha means well.

 

Darcy cracks a smile, which is immediately mirrored by Bucky, and they both lean in, lips meeting softly.

 

“Ugh, what have I done? You two are so cute it hurts,” Natasha scoffs lightly before leaving them to their morning kisses and coffee.


End file.
